


Conexión con el agua

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: La vida en la ciudad costera de Zeemeermin puede ser aburrida, pero una buena compañía lo cambiará todo.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)





	1. Conexión con el mar

**Author's Note:**

> Un regalo de cumpleaños para mi.

Lars caminó por la orilla de la playa, en busca de su escondite cerca de una formación rocosa. Era fin de semana, así que quería relajarse un poco en ese sitio desolado y secreto. Era uno de los pocos placeres de la vida que se permitía, lo demás eran distracciones. Lars era contador de profesión, trabajaba en una pequeña oficina y le daba para vivir sin problema alguno, aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo necesitaba, ya que contaba con una herencia fabulosa y una residencia esperándolo en algún lugar. Aun así, sentía un vacío en su interior que no sabía cómo llenar.

Al llegar al lugar, miró al horizonte. La noche anterior había habido una gran tormenta, pero ahora el cielo estaba despejado y el mar en calma. Se aproximó a la orilla, el agua mojaba apenas la punta de sus pies. Se quedó ahí, contemplando el movimiento de las olas, incapaz de meterse al agua. Así que se alejó para recostarse en algún lugar cómodo para admirar el paisaje. El único sonido presente era el golpeteo de las olas contra las rocas y el murmullo del viento. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su soledad y poco a poco se quedó dormido. 

Minutos después al abrir los ojos se encontraría con una chica que estaba recostada cerca de él y lo miraba con curiosidad. Él despertó por completó, incorporándose asustado. Ella trató de arrastrarse hasta el agua al sentirse descubierta. Pero él la tomó del brazo para evitar que se escabullera.

“¡No me hagas daño!” le pidió, atemorizada.

Entonces Lars la miró mejor y se restregó los ojos, como para comprobar que no estaba viendo mal. No se trataba de una chica normal sino de una sirena. Él la soltó y como pudo, ella se metió al agua, pero no huyó, se quedó ahí igualmente mirándolo, escondida detrás de una roca.

“Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte” dijo él, como si tratara de retenerla.

Lars se arrodilló en la roca más cercana para seguir contemplándola. No habló más, todavía no salía de su estupor. Una sirena estaba ante sus ojos. Siempre creyó que eran cuentos para evitar que los niños se metieran a nadar sin permiso. Su abuelo solía contarle historias donde las sirenas jugaban en el fondo del mar, rescataban a los marinos de naufragios y los alertaban cuando se avecinaba una tormenta. En otros relatos, ellas mismas provocaban los hundimientos al seducir a los hombres con sus melodiosas voces y sus hermosos rostros y medios cuerpos de mujer.

Sin embargo, ella se veía demasiado dulce e inocente como para ser una seductora, aunque debía admitir que su belleza lo había impresionado. La chica tenía largo cabello azulado, adornado con una especie de flor acuática; su rostro era muy bello y su cola parecía cambiar de color según la luz del sol. En su piel se podían ver algunas escamas luminosas y llevaba un collar con una brillante piedra tornasol.

“¿Qué tanto me ves?” le preguntó divertida, dándose cuenta de que él era inofensivo.

“Nada, es que... No creí que las sirenas existieran, nunca pensé que vería una” dijo pasando una mano por su cabello y haciéndolo hacia atrás.

Ella se rio.

“Existimos desde hace miles de años. Aunque debo admitir que estamos en las mismas. Esta es la primera vez que hablo con un humano” expresó emocionada, aplaudiendo. 

Lars pensó que se trataba de un sueño, pues nunca se había comprobado la existencia de las sirenas. Había varios documentales que afirmaban que no eran más que seres ficticios y a decir verdad no se había probado lo contrario. Por otro lado, eran mencionadas en varias mitologías diferentes y existía una serie de testimonios de distintas épocas sobre los avistamientos de las sirenas. Además, solo el 10% del océano había sido explorado, por lo que en realidad nadie estaba seguro. Se quedó reflexionando un buen rato, sin notar que ella seguía observándolo.

“Mientras estás pensando ¿me enseñas tus piernas?” preguntó a punto de tocarlo.

“¡No!” dijo, poniéndose rojo, alejándose de la orilla.

Ella volvió a reírse.

“Eres muy tímido, pero también gracioso”

Lars la miró como si hubiera dicho algo absurdo. De todas las formas que había sido descrito antes, _gracioso_ nunca fue una de ellas. Las más comunes eran _aterrador_ , _intimidante_ o _gruñón_ , pero nunca gracioso. Por lo que no veía de qué manera ella podía llamarlo así. Ella seguía observándolo con curiosidad, sonriendo cada vez que él hacía contacto visual.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” le preguntó.

“Soy Lars”

“Yo soy Mei” contestó ella. Luego miró al horizonte y suspiró. “Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, pero me has caído bien, te regalaré mi collar. Puedes llamarme cuando necesites mi ayuda. Solo sostén la piedra en tu mano y piensa en mí. Entonces yo volveré” le dijo colocando el collar en su mano.

La sirena se despidió de él con un movimiento que resultaba coqueto. Él la siguió con la vista mientras se perdía en el mar. Unos minutos después salió de su hipnosis, pensando que lo que acababa de pasar había sido una alucinación o un sueño. Miró su reloj y se fue a casa. Pasó el resto del día pensando en aquella doncella acuática, no solo por su belleza, sino por la ternura que inspiraba. Esa noche, tomó el collar, pero no se atrevió a llamarla.

Pasaron varios días desde ese encuentro. A ratos, Lars pensaba en ella como algo imposible, como un sueño. Y por eso, se puso a investigar acerca de las sirenas; leyó mitos, historias, artículos e incluso cuentos. Durante su infancia escuchó bastantes historias, pero nunca creyó que fueran verdaderas. Mei era tal y como estaba descrita en esos libros, pero él todavía no se sentía capaz de creerlo completamente.

Por fin, luego de varios días, decidió volver a la playa. Fue al mismo sitio donde la conoció para llamarla. No era como si pensara que funcionaría, de todos modos para qué quería una sirena, se preguntaba. Tomó el collar y la llamó una vez, luego otra, pero al no verla, creyó que ella no regresaría. Sin embargo, unos minutos después, Mei salió de detrás de una roca y se quedó de pie junto a un muy sonrojado Lars. La sonrisa de Mei era muy amplia y se veía emocionada de encontrarse de nuevo.

“Vaya, pensé que nunca llamarías. Por si acaso hoy volví, necesitaba probar si el calor del sol funcionaría. ¡Y lo hizo! Mira, ahora tengo un par igual” dijo ella, estirando una de sus piernas, provocando que se tambaleara. Él la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio. Se quitó la camisa y la envolvió con ella, mirando hacia otro lado. La camisa le quedaba enorme, pero al menos la cubría lo suficiente. Mei había aparecido ante él, completamente desnuda. 

“¿P-por qué has salido del agua?” le preguntó nervioso.

“Tú me llamaste. Además también tenía ganas de verte y ya que no puedes pasar mucho tiempo bajo el agua, entonces decidí que yo podría visitarte” contestó como si eso fuera lo más natural y evidente. 

“¿Pero cómo es que ahora tienes piernas? ¿Qué tiene que ver el sol?”

“Necesitaba secar el agua de mi cuerpo. Las sirenas podemos tener piernas también, pero hasta cierta edad. Es complicado, te explicaré luego” dijo sin darle importancia. “¡Es la primera vez que las uso!” continuó emocionada.

“¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes estar así?” preguntó, sosteniéndola para que no se cayera con ese andar torpe.

“Por el tiempo que quiera, mientras no hagan contacto con el agua seguiré teniendo este par conmigo” 

Lars no supo qué hacer. Ella daba pequeños brincos, pasos cortos y largos e intentaba pararse solo en una pierna, pero era un desastre.

“¿Estás segura de que quieres venir conmigo? ¿Cómo puedes confiar tanto en mí?”

“Sí, por supuesto. Te dije que vengo a visitarte. Además si quisieras hacerme daño, ya lo hubieras hecho”

Él supuso que tenía razón.

“¿Pero qué hay de tu familia? Seguro se preocuparán por ti”

“Estoy sola. Una vez que las sirenas alcanzamos la edad adulta no solo nos crecen piernas, sino que podemos ir a donde queramos. Además, si te portas bien conmigo, puedo concederte un deseo” le dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Lars no creyó que lo del deseo fuera en serio, seguro lo hacía para generar interés. Por lo que investigó, las sirenas no solo eran hermosas sino que también eran muy astutas, pero en ninguna parte decía que podían salir del agua tan fácilmente. Lo más sensato sería decirle que se fuera de regreso al mar, pero no tuvo el valor de rechazar su visita, pues se veía muy contenta y por alguna razón ajena a su lógica, no podía negarse. Esa dulce sonrisa y esos ojos de cachorro eran demasiado convincentes. Suspiró frustrado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, analizando la situación. Ella lo miraba curiosa, esperando una respuesta positiva.

“Bien. Te llevaré a casa. Por el momento te pondrás mi camisa, pero luego te compraré ropa”

Mei aplaudió entusiasmada. Caminaron de regreso, ante algunas miradas interrogantes de la gente. Lars no se sentía cómodo siendo el centro de atención, mientras Mei le dedicaba sonrisas amistosas a todo aquel que la miraba. Una vez en casa ella empezó a ver y tocar todo lo que le llamaba la atención. Lars odiaba el desorden y con ella tocando todo sabía que la casa quedaría hecha un caos. Así que le pidió que se sentara a la mesa mientras él buscaba algunas frutas, las cortó y se las ofreció. Mei se llevó un trozo de manzana a la boca y luego otro y otro más. Mientras comía felizmente, él se sentó frente a ella y la observó con más cuidado. Ahora su piel se veía como la de cualquier ser humano, sin esos destellos, y su cabello se había vuelto castaño. Bien podría pasar como una humana normal, pero con ese comportamiento llamaría la atención.

Ahora necesitaba pensar en alguna forma de salir con ella para comprarle ropa y zapatos. No era muy bueno para la moda, más que estilo siempre buscaba comodidad. Podría ponerle ropa suya, pero sabía que le quedaría enorme. Convenientemente, sus hermanos habían pasado unos días con él, y su hermana había olvidado algunas de sus prendas, así que le podrían servir por el momento. Cuando se las llevó, Mei se había quedado dormida mientras veía la televisión. Lars esbozó una sonrisa. La tomó en brazos y la acostó en la cama para que descansara mejor. La cubrió con una manta y luego él salió de la habitación. Aunque todavía era temprano, posiblemente estaba agotada por la emoción de haber salido del mar. Esa noche, Lars durmió en el sofá, reflexionando acerca de la situación.

Por la mañana, cuando Lars abrió los ojos se encontró con Mei mirándolo fijamente. Él se asustó, pero ella solo se limitó a reírse, preguntándole si los humanos se daban así los buenos días. Él negó con la cabeza y se levantó para preparar el desayuno. Mei comió con ganas y deprisa pues nunca había probado una comida como aquella. La ropa le quedó apenas grande, pero era mucho mejor a que anduviera con solo una camisa puesta. Después de eso, fueron a una tienda de ropa. La vendedora, se acercó para ayudarles a elegir algunas prendas al ver que Mei andaba de un lugar a otro observando y tocando, mientras Lars trataba de elegir.

“Estoy segura de que a su novia le encantarán estos vestidos” dijo la vendedora, al tiempo que le mostraba varios de diferentes colores.

“Ella no es mi…” replicó Lars, pero la mujer ya estaba mostrándoselos a Mei.

Mei se veía contenta, probándose las prendas. Al final Lars le compró 3 vestidos, un par de blusas, faldas, pantalones y un par de zapatos. No sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse, pero no pudo evitarlo al verla tan encantadora con cada una de esas prendas. Aunque dejó que fuera la vendedora quien le ayudara a elegir ropa interior, por supuesto. Luego de pasar casi toda la mañana en la tienda, Lars gruñó al darse cuenta de cuánto había gastado en ella, era más de lo que hubiera querido, era obvio que estaba bajo el encanto de una sirena.

Luego anduvieron por la zona, mirando los diferentes locales. Mei preguntaba qué era eso y aquello, y para qué servía esto y lo otro. Estaba muy emocionada queriendo conocerlo todo. Después, le cayó un poco de agua en las piernas y tuvieron que marcharse cuanto antes. Al subirse a su auto, Mei se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó.

“Arruiné mi primer día en tierra firme” se quejó, mientras él la ayudaba a secarse.

“Fue un accidente. Seremos más cuidadosos la próxima vez”

“¿No estás enojado conmigo?” preguntó, descubriéndose la cara.

“Por supuesto que no” dijo, sorprendido de su propia paciencia.

Mei volvió a sonreír. Al apartar las manos de su cara, Lars notó que ella tenía un puñado de perlas blancas. Al parecer las lágrimas de sirena pueden transformarse en perlas, según le contó ella. Mei las puso en el asiento como si nada. Definitivamente, estos serían días interesantes, pensó él.

Al día siguiente, Lars se levantó temprano para ir al trabajo. Mei le dio los buenos días con un gritito como el día anterior. Lars no pudo evitar pensar que eso había sido adorable.

“¿A dónde vas?” le preguntó, tomándolo del brazo al ver que se estaba arreglando para salir.

“Tengo que ir al trabajo. ¿Estarás bien sola?” le preguntó.

“Sí, supongo ¿Hasta cuándo volverás?”

“En la tarde. No puedo llevarte conmigo, por eso necesito que te quedes aquí”

Ella asintió enérgica y él deseó con todo su ser que al llegar, ella no hubiera hecho de su casa un desastre. Sin embargo eso no sucedió. Mei pasó un rato mirando la televisión, exploró la casa y comió lo que él le había dejado. Lars no podía dejar de pensar en ella sola en casa, qué tal si le contaba la verdad a alguien y se la llevaban para hacer experimentos o encerrarla en un acuario de por vida. Fue tanta su preocupación que no pudo concentrarse en todo el día. Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó, la casa aún estaba en pie y nada dentro de ella estaba roto. Se preguntó dónde estaba Mei, pero antes de llamarla, se sintió como hipnotizado por el canto más dulce y harmonioso que había escuchado en su vida. Era tan bello que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Caminó como un autómata hasta dar con el baño y empujó la puerta.

Mei estaba dentro de la tina, disfrutando de un baño y algunas bolsas de sal yacían ya vacías en el piso. De pronto ella dejó de cantar al verse interrumpida por él.

“¡Bienvenido!” dijo.

Lars volvió a parpadear y salió de allí de inmediato. Aunque Mei estaba en su forma de sirena, se sentía muy mal por haber irrumpido así como así faltándole al respeto a su privacidad. Se preguntaba por qué había sentido la necesidad de entrar, era como si no pudiera controlarse y solo quisiera estar cerca de ella para escuchar su hermosa voz. Negó con la cabeza, definitivamente, sus dones de sirena eran poderosos. Poco después, ella salió del baño, ahora en dos piernas y usando uno de los vestidos que él le había comprado. No parecía molesta, al contrario, seguía tan entusiasta como en los días anteriores.

“Sabes, me gustaría ver más de la ciudad ya que tengo mis piernas. Hoy me aburrí mucho al estar sola” dijo haciendo un puchero.

“Aquí no hay nada interesante, además la última vez te transformaste”

“Tiene que haber. Prometimos que seriamos cuidadosos” insistió.

Lars se quedó pensando, quizás estaba siendo injusto, además ella había abandonado su hábitat para visitarlo, por qué no mostrarle lo que había. Aunque él dijera que era un lugar perdido, la verdad era que Zeemeermin era un sitio turístico de gran notoriedad. Cada año llegaban cientos de turistas listos para degustar de la gastronomía y disfrutar de sus hermosas playas. Así que él aceptó y después del trabajo, la llevó al acuario. Mei se sorprendió al ver a todos esos peces cerca de ella, pero sin poder tocarlos. Lars se dio cuenta de que los peces parecían seguirla con la vista, incluso varios se habían concentrado justo en el lugar en el que ella los observaba. Al menos, nadie más lo notó. Después fueron a un restaurante famoso por sus deliciosos mariscos. Mei nunca los había probado cocinados, por lo que había sido una experiencia agradable. Ella miraba a todos lados con interés, descubriendo más de ese mundo del que tanto había oído hablar y que le parecía inaccesible.

“No sé porque dices que este lugar es horrible. La he pasado muy bien, me gustó tanto” dijo, mientras observaban el atardecer desde el muelle.

“Es porque no vives aquí”

“No seas amargado, es hermoso”

“Seguro has conocida mejores lugares que este”

“Bueno, he visto varios sitios bajo el mar, pero no así. ¿Qué hay de ti?”

“En comparación con la tuya, mi vida es bastante aburrida” dijo él, agachando la mirada. “No tengo el valor para dejar esta ciudad”

Mei lo miró, sintiendo que no debía haberle preguntado, así que cambió de tema. Recordó que cuando estuvo explorando la casa, se encontró con algunos cuadros donde aparecía la imagen de un grupo de gente.

“Se parecían a ti y tenían el mismo color de ojos ¿Quiénes son?” preguntó ella.

“Mi familia” dijo él, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

“¿Cómo es tener familia? ¿Es divertido?”

“No lo sé, depende de cómo sea”

“Me gustaría tener una. De donde yo vengo todos son muy independientes y a veces tenemos que movernos de un lugar a otro para que no nos descubran. Quisiera encontrar un lugar al que yo pertenezca, un lugar estable en el que pueda quedarme” dijo melancólica.

Lars la miró en silencio, creyendo que ella era más un espíritu libre. Tal vez la estaba juzgando mal, aunque en secreto la envidiaba pues ella podía ir de un lugar a otro sin problemas, no estaba atada a un trabajo que no le gustaba, ni a una vida aburrida y volver a empezar en otra parte simplemente no era una opción. Luego a Mei se le iluminó el rostro.

“Regresemos a casa. Hay algo que debo mostrarte” dijo.

Lars la siguió, intrigado por saber qué era lo que quería enseñarle. Esperaba que no fuera algo que rompió mientras él no estaba. Al llegar a casa, Mei buscó entre todas las fotografías de Lars, hasta dar con una de su abuelo. Entonces ella señaló su reloj.

“Sabía que había visto esto en otro lugar. Hace tiempo encontré varias cosas humanas, entre ellas estaba esto”

“¿Hace qué tanto tiempo?”

Mei ladeó la cabeza, luego se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla y se quedó pensando. Las sirenas no tienen realmente mucha noción del tiempo así que para ella resultaba difícil decir exactamente cuándo.

“No lo sé, pero sucedió cuando era más joven. Estaba buscando con qué entretenerme cuando lo encontré atorado en un coral. Lo guardé en una caja en un lugar secreto” dijo enigmática.

“¿Recuerdas dónde está? ¿Podrías mostrármelo?” le pidió.

Mei asintió y al día siguiente regresaron a la playa, justo al lugar donde se conocieron. Mei se sintió libre al volver a estar en contacto con el agua del mar. Lars la miró desde una roca y sonrió al verla tan contenta y despreocupada. Era enternecedor, le hubiera gustado acompañarla, pero se conformaba con solo mirar. Ella se dejó llevar por las olas. En definitiva el agua del mar era mejor que la bañera, aunque ésta era cómoda y podía agregarle sal. Luego de flotar tranquilamente, volvió nadar, salpicándole agua con la cola y riéndose. Él alzó la ceja y volvió a arreglarse el cabello.

“Ven conmigo, vamos por tu reloj” le pidió ella, ofreciéndole la mano.

“No, no puedo” dijo, alejándose de la orilla.

"¿Y por qué no? Te veías ansioso por recuperarlo, además quiero mostrarte todo lo que he guardado” dijo ella, recargándose de la roca.

"Es que… No lo entenderías"

"Pues explícame" sugirió, al mismo tiempo que se recostaba sobre sus brazos, como poniéndose cómoda para escucharlo.

Él suspiró molesto, ella siempre quería saberlo todo, y él trataba de no impacientarse ante esa enorme curiosidad, era como si no pudiera ignorarla. Pensó que tal vez de nuevo estaba bajo su hechizo, pero ella simplemente lo miraba haciendo esa mueca de inocencia, a la espera de su respuesta. Él respiró profundo, era momento de hablar con alguien del asunto y tal vez ella entendería y por fin lo dejaría en paz.

"Le tengo miedo al agua" masculló él, agachando la mirada.

“¿Por qué?”

“Cuando era un niño, casi me ahogo. Mi abuelo iba a enseñarme a navegar, pero una tormenta nos sorprendió, y en un descuido, tiré el reloj al agua. Así que me aventé para rescatarlo, pero las olas me arrastraron y luego no supe más de mi hasta que desperté en el hospital” le contó mientras miraba al horizonte. “Desde entonces vengo aquí para enfrentarlo, pero no puedo ir más allá de la orilla”.

Mei se entristeció al escuchar tal historia. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que era esa la razón por la que miraba al mar de esa manera y la misma por la cual no se acercaba demasiado al agua. Aunque tal vez no era algo tan descabellado, después de todo él era un humano y la mayoría de los humanos pasan más tiempo en la tierra que en el agua. Posiblemente el reloj era suyo porque ella lo encontró después de una fuerte tormenta. Entonces, tuvo una idea.

"¿Qué tal si yo te enseño a nadar para que dejes de temerle al agua?"

“¿Y ahogarme? No, gracias"

“No, tonto” se rio. “Cuidaré de ti. No dejaré que algo malo te pase”

Lars vaciló. Había decidido pasar algunos momentos en la playa para tratar de superar sus miedos, pero sus pesadillas se volvían cada vez más vividas a medida que se alejaba de la orilla. Mei le sonrió esperando su respuesta, y como siempre, era difícil negarse. Él accedió y ella aplaudió contenta. En los días siguientes él se armaría de valor para enfrentarse a su más grande temor. Mei lo tomaba de las manos para guiarlo. Él se sentía incómodo aún en la parte baja del agua, sentía que se ahogaba, pero ella era paciente.

“Déjate llevar. Estás demasiado tenso. El agua no te hará daño, no mientras yo tome tu mano. Confía en mi”

Y así pasaban los días, en la mañana Lars se iba al trabajo y Mei se quedaba en casa, tratando de ayudar en los quehaceres con un poco de magia. Desde que Mei vivía ahí, Lars se sentía más relajado y animado. También los vecinos los saludaban como si los conocieran de toda la vida. Lars tenía que admitir que no era del todo malo. Además hacía lo posible porque ella no hiciera contacto con el agua, ya que en una ocasión, mientras estaba en la sala, escuchó un grito proveniente del patio. Era Mei que trataba de meter la ropa, pero las gotas de lluvia la volvieron a transformar en sirena. Él la cubrió con la sábana y la cargó para llevarla dentro. Al tener a Mei en brazos, la vecina, que había salido a meter su ropa, los miró sonriente, diciendo algo de la vida feliz de los recién casados.

Cada tercer día, tenían lecciones de natación. Aunque Mei trataba de ser muy cuidadosa y paciente, había muy pocos avances. Lars era muy reacio a nadar hacia lo más profundo, de todas formas había logrado que pudiera meterse al agua. Ella le salpicaba agua en la cara para molestarlo y él le respondía de la misma manera. Era divertido, a pesar de todo. A decir verdad, cada momento que pasaban juntos era divertido. Podían hablar durante horas y horas, bueno, quizá más ella, contándole historias sobre el mar. Era fantástico.

“Escuché que acabas de casarte. Dicen que de pronto empezaste a vivir con una misteriosa chica” le dijo su hermano menor, Henri, cuando fue a visitarlo. “Y que incluso la llevaste semidesnuda a tu casa”.

En ese momento Lars se puso nervioso. Odiaba a sus vecinos chismosos que no podían meterse en sus propios asuntos. Como siempre, nadie en ese odioso pueblo podía ocuparse de su vida y dejar de meterse en la ajena.

“Ella es mi… novia” dijo él. “Fuimos a nadar y la corriente se llevó su ropa” le explicó pensando que era la excusa más estúpida que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Sin embargo, Henri pareció satisfecho con la explicación, incluso estaba feliz.

En eso, Mei salió a saludarlo. Se había quedado en la bañera un momento, pero luego se acercó a la sala al escuchar más voces en la casa.

“Ella es Mei… mi novia” dijo Lars. Esperando que ella le siguiera el juego y no los delatara. 

“Vaya, es muy bonita ¿Crees que tenga una hermana?” susurró Henri.

“No lo sé” replicó Lars, girando los ojos.

Después de un rato, Henri se marchó. Al parecer solo quería confirmar los rumores, más que visitarlo.

“¿Novia? ¿Qué significa eso?” le interrogó Mei, luego de escuchar la conversación.

Lars se disculpó con ella por el malentendido, pero no le iba a decir a todos que estaba viviendo con una sirena.

“¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Es algo malo?”

“No, bueno, no lo sé. Una novia es una mujer con la que uno está en una relación” 

“¿Qué es una relación?” volvió a preguntar ella.

“Es cuando dos personas están juntas porque se aman” dijo un poco harto de tantas preguntas.

Mei se sorprendió al escuchar tan curiosas palabras. Entonces su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

“¿Quiere decir que tú me amas?”

Lars sabía que se había puesto rojo, así que se dio la vuelta, fingiendo que estaba ocupado en otros asuntos. 

“¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?”

Ella asintió, mientras lo veía de soslayo y sonreía. Qué curioso sonaba eso de ser la novia de alguien. De donde ella era había uniones, por supuesto, fuertes lazos irrompibles. A pesar de ser espíritus tan libres, algunos decidían unir su libertad a la de alguien más y recorrer los mares juntos. Aunque con Lars la idea sonaba difícil. Para empezar ella pertenecía al mar y él a la tierra. Mei observaba a Lars desenvolverse con tanta facilidad en su mundo que la idea de vivir por siempre a su lado parecía cada vez más imposible. Ella no podía renunciar a su naturaleza, pero podía quedarse con esa apariencia de humana. Aunque qué clase de humano podría enamorarse de una chica que se convierte en pez con tocar el agua, se preguntó.

Lars pensaba lo mismo, cuando la observaba nadando tan libre. Era muy consciente de que disfrutaba de su compañía y la vida se había hecho más soportable gracias a ella. Era entretenido saber de primera mano lo que era vivir en el mar, conocer su vida. Y también, sabía que no era su belleza lo que lo atraía, ni su encanto de sirena sino su buen corazón, su curiosidad ante las cosas más mundanas y su alegría que iluminaba sus días. Pero al verla tan feliz en el agua ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de pedirle que se quedara con él? Un espíritu libre no podía estar atado a un hombre estancado en el mismo lugar, aunque ella deseaba establecerse, él no era el hogar que ella merecía.

Una mañana, Mei por fin decidió ir al lugar secreto para buscar el reloj y sorprender a Lars. Cuando él llegó del trabajo, la buscó por todas partes, pues el cielo estaba comenzando a llenarse de nubes y era muy probable que lloviera. La buscó por toda la casa, pero ella no aparecía y temió lo peor o quizás ella había decidido regresar, pensó. Estuvo a punto de salir a buscarla, pero Mei apareció y se sintió molesto, ella era tan descuidada, qué tal si alguien la descubría y entonces la capturaban. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de nada?

“¿Dónde estuviste?” le preguntó.

“En la playa”

“¿Acaso eres tonta? Te pudieron haber descubierto ¿Quieres que te disequen o prefieres vivir en un acuario?”

“Pero no lo hicieron, fui cuidadosa. No sé por qué de repente estás siendo tan malo conmigo, después de todo, yo te amo”

Él la miró, sintiéndose feliz al escuchar esas palabras, pero parecía una fantasía. No era posible que una hermosa e indómita sirena pudiera enamorarse de un hombre tan simple como él. No era justo atarla a un lugar que no era el que ella anhelaba, ni alejarla de su mundo. La playa quedaba a pocos minutos de ahí, pero no era lo mismo. Nunca sería lo mismo.

"¿Tú no me amas?" preguntó ella al no obtener una respuesta.

"No" dijo, sin querer mirarla.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Es porque soy una sirena? Por eso no puedes amarme…" insistió con tristeza, temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

Lars tragó saliva, tratando de no sonar tan duro.

"Sí, es porque tú y yo no somos iguales. Creo que es mejor que te vayas, tú no perteneces a este lugar y yo no puedo seguir teniéndote conmigo"

“Pero yo pensé que…” sollozó.

“No pienses nada, mejor vete”

Mei salió de la casa. Lars pensó que era lo mejor, pero sabía que se estaba mintiendo. Se molestó consigo mismo porque había sido tan duro luego de aquellos días maravillosos a su lado, pero él no podía aceptar sus sentimientos porque eso significaba no ser capaz de darle lo que ella quería. Pero cómo saberlo si no lo intentaba, así que dejó de lado sus miedos absurdos y corrió detrás de ella. Por fin llegó a la orilla de la playa y encontró un puñado de perlas en la arena junto al reloj que había perdido, entonces supo por qué había ido a la playa.

La tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero Lars no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó al agua para buscarla. Nadó hasta un punto alejado, las olas lo arrastraban y estuvo a punto de hundirse cuando ella lo sujetó para llevarlo a la superficie. Ya estaban demasiado lejos de la orilla.

"Pide tu deseo y sálvate" le pidió ella.

“Mei, te amo. En realidad, no me importa que seas una sirena, pero no puedo darte lo que buscas. Mi deseo es que tú seas feliz. Que finalmente encuentres el lugar al que puedas llamar hogar” murmuró.

Entonces, el mar se iluminó y comenzó a burbujear justo alrededor de ellos. Lars trató de tomar su mano y sacarla de allí, pero en su lugar una ola los golpeó arrojándolos cerca de la orilla. Él despertó unos minutos después. Estaba solo, le gritó, trató de meterse al mar para buscarla, pero quizá Mei ya estaba en algún lugar especial. Entonces, la vio igualmente arrastrada por las olas.

“¡Mei! ¿Qué sucedió? No funcionó mi deseo. Lo siento, pensé que eso te devolvería a tu hogar” le dijo, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

Ella sonrió, al darse cuenta de la situación.

“¿Acaso no lo entiendes?” preguntó contenta. “Tú eres mi hogar. Pensé que no podrías quererme porque soy una sirena, pero el mar es sabio y supo lo que había dentro de tu corazón, por eso cumplió tu deseo”

Él le acarició la mejilla y besó su frente.

"Sirena o humana, te amo pero ¿De nuevo estás segura de que quieres estar conmigo?"

Ella asintió. Entonces ambos se abrazaron. La tormenta había terminado. Ahora el mar ya no era tenebroso, Lars podía verlo con otros ojos.


	2. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un final feliz

Lars salió a ver a su esposa que todavía nadaba felizmente. Acababan de mudarse a la enorme casa que había heredado y que tenía una salida exclusiva al mar. En cuanto supo de esa particularidad, no lo dudó y se quedó con ella, pensando que era mucho mejor que tener una piscina. Además estaba protegida y era inaccesible para otras personas, por lo que Mei podía nadar libremente sin miedo a ser descubierta. Al parecer, su abuelo tenía algo de profeta. _Para cuando te cases con una sirena_ , decía en la carta que le había dejado.

“Amor, ya estoy cansada y tengo hambre” dijo ella en cuanto lo vio. “Vamos adentro, quiero preparar algo rico”

“Bueno, entonces vamos a secarte”

Él la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla dentro. Con piernas o con cola, ella era demasiado enérgica y entusiasta. Así que era un poco cansado seguirle el ritmo, él había salido del agua unas horas antes, pero ella se había quedado un rato más. De todos modos, eso era lo que amaba de ella.

“Nademos juntos mañana otra vez” le pidió ella.

“Por supuesto, volveremos las veces que quieras, es parte de nuestro hogar ¿recuerdas? Además, creo que ya nado mucho mejor”

“¡Genial! Entonces ¿qué tal si buceamos un poco y buscamos cosas interesantes? También podemos ir a la feria, escuché que habrá muchos juegos y comida”

“Me encantaría, podemos ir a los dos” le dijo.

Lars le dio un beso en la frente y Mei lo abrazó. Estaba contenta. Por fin había encontrado su hogar.


End file.
